Distant Relatives
by Whitesnake227
Summary: The black sheep of Bruce's proteges find solace and family with each other. One-Shot, short story


The streets always were unforgiving. If you're a rich or poor, good or bad, saint or sinner, the streets couldn't care less. Drug dealers work hard on these streets. Getting that money. Selling to the sick, selling to kids, selling to old ladies if they could pull it off. A drug kingpin, Big Money Sonny is ruling the streets of North Gotham with an iron fist. That is, until the Red Hood starting taking his territory. Taking down all of his lieutenants and stealing his shipments of new drugs to sell. So Big Money Sonny decided to have a meeting with this guy to discuss business.

"Here he is boss." Big Money Sonny's man said dropping the Red Hood at the feet of Big Money Sonny.

The Red Hood is trying down with rope. His helmet still on and struggling to get free. He looks up at the drug lord, Big Money Sonny. The drug lord is 6'9 300 pounds. A nice custom made white suit and draped in jewelry. Diamond rings, gold chains, and platinum bracelets. He's standing with a cane.

"So, you're the Red Hood?" Big Money Sonny asked.

"That's me, tons of fun." The Red Hood said.

"Hmmm, you don't look like much." Big Money Sonny said. "So you are the guy, taking my drugs, beating my guys, and just hurting my business here?"

"That's what I tend to do." Red Hood said.

"Well you know something, that makes me a very unhappy man." Big Money Sonny said. "You've cost me a lot of money. But, I'm not a man who isn't without mercy. I know we can work something out here. I mean, I could kill you know and hang your stupid helmet on my wall. But I think you're a man who likes to make money too. We could work together."

The Red Hood starts to laugh.

"Something funny?" Big Money Sonny asked.

"Yeah actually." Red Hood said. "You must be dumber than I thought if you think I'm going to team up with someone like you. I don't think there would be any room for me."

Big Money Sonny put a gun at Red Hood's head.

"You know, everything you're saying is digging you a deeper grave." Big Money Sonny said pushing the gun closer to Red Hood's helmet.

"And everything you're saying is digging you a wider one." Red Hood said.

"You're talking awfully big for someone I have dead to rights." Big Money Sonny said. "You're tied up in the heart of my turf. What gives you such big balls to talk like that to me?"

"Because I'm trying to stall." Red Hood said.

As he said that, someone bursts through the window. In the center of the room, a dark figure is kneeling. Slowly, the figure rises. The cape, the cowl, the menacing figure made to instill fear. Most of Big Money Sonny's men felt a cold chill run down their spines.

"It's the bat." One thug said. "It's Batman."

With a closer look from Big Money Sonny, Batman looks smaller, and thinner. Using the distraction, Red Hood kicked Big Money Sonny and cut his ties before moving back to back with the bat.

"What the hell took you so long?" Red Hood asked.

He got no response as they took down the drug dealers and Big Money Sonny. They made their escape and stopped on nearby roof.

"Sloppy, Jason." The bat said pulling off the cowl to reveal Cassandra Cain underneath.

"Would you get off my back." Jason said. "I mean, I did like 90% of the work. Getting under his skin, allowing myself to get captured, and making you look all cool."

"I mean fight…." Cassandra said. "More training."

"I'll work on it." Jason said. "Let's just leave now, ok?"

"Ok." Cassandra said.

As they returned to their hideout, Jason is reminded his newfound, awkward partnership with Cassandra Cain. The former Batgirl, now operating under the name Black Bat. It seems they don't always, as a matter of fact, they don't. They tend to spend as much time arguing as they spent fighting. But as the time passed, Jason wouldn't have anybody else in the foxhole with him. Cass can be quite interesting once you get through all the layers. As they returned, he picked up some hot dogs for them and passed her some.

"Thanks." Cass said she changed from her suit.

This being one of those interesting things. Her changing in front of him. Being around Bruce and Alfred taught them about being respectful and it's not like Cassandra would change in front of anyone. Jason takes it as a sign of trust. He doesn't tend to look but he would be lying if he said he hasn't seen glimpses. Her muscular and scarred body. Jason changed in another room. Cassandra went to the fridge and got some lemonade to go with her hotdogs.

"Getting drink." Cassandra called out.

"Whatever you want." Jason said.

For Cassandra, she founds Jason to be very strange. He's unlike Bruce, Tim, and Dick. Jason is very rough. In terms of how he acts and how he handles things. He's very complicated and he won't pry to get information out of her. But she believes he has a good heart and she grew to trust him.  
After a long day, Jason returned to his hideout. His muscles are weary, his head is pounding, and he can barely stand. Dropping his bag and taking off his helmet, he stares at his bed.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

"Hello, bed." Jason said. "How about you and me get to know each other really well for awhile?"

As he moved to get in, he heard something crash. That allowed him to get his second wind. He draws his guns and pointed them in the direction of the sound. Maintaining focus and moving his guns around. Hoping to draw out whoever has infiltrated his home. He listens for another sound. Hearing movement above him, he opens fire and a shadow moves around, dodging his bullets. The shadow drops down, and disarms him, putting a knife to his neck. In the light, he sees a batsuit, but an asian female with a domino mask like him.

"Stop." She said.

Jason knees her and grabs escrima sticks. He attacks her but she dodges and blocks his attacks. As she blocks another attack with her arm, Jason turns the stick to electrify it. The shock surprises her and Jason knocks her down with her other stick. As she crawls back to her feet, she spits out some blood from her mouth. She looks at him like an animal who just found dinner.

"Um…...I'm sorry." Jason said with growing fear.

She proceeds to beat the shit out him. No matter what he did, it was if she could read his movements and counter him. She throws a punch, and ducks it only to feel a hard knee hit his chin which sends him falling back on his bed. She remained standing with her hands up ready to keep going. Dropping his sticks and breathing heavily, he knows when he's beat.

"You win, kill me." Jason said.

"Not why I'm here." She said dropping her hands.

"Why are you here?" Jason asked.

"Need place to stay." She said.

"Why here of all places?" Jason asked.

"You're, family." She said with Jason raising an eyebrow.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not your family." Jason said. "Most of my family I knew is in the ground right now. So, maybe you made a wrong turn somewhere."

"Not blood, other family." She said pointing to the red bat symbol on his chest and pointing to the bat symbol on her chest.

"The bat and I don't see eye to eye." Jason said. "Get lost."

"Not going, stay here." She said. "Stay for the night."

"What is your problem?" Jason said getting up. "I'm not your family. Get out."

She sighs and walks up to him. He picks him up and slams him against the wall. She easily blocks him as he tries poorly to defend himself and grabs his hand. She places it on her chest.

"We're family." She said looking in his eyes and touching his chest. "Different parents, different backgrounds, different outfits. But this, makes us family. Bond without blood but in arms."

"Ok, ok, just let me go." Jason said.

"Good." She said with a victorious smile.

"Oh, but I only have one bed." Jason said.

"We share." She said. "But touch me the wrong way and I break your hand."

* * *

Author's Note: I don't own any characters. Just a quick, short story. I might do more in the future. Please forgive any grammar mistakes and thanks for reading.


End file.
